Golden Touch
by Jayswing103
Summary: Stoneheart Trilogy crossover. The old darkness was not in fact trapped in the stone. It was sent to Equestria. Now George, Eddy, the Gunner, and Spout end up there too, and must find a way to stop it for good.
1. Prologue

The Old Darkness seethed. It had allowed itself to be beaten by a mere boy. Now it was trapped inside a stone hand waiting imprisonment again. It would not allow that to happen. It may be trapped, but the boy had made one fatal flaw. He had set the stone down near the Ice Devil.

Even though it meant the Old Darkness would have to abandon it's power it suck refuge with the Ice Devil. Since they both came from the same place it was easy to pull itself away from it's power, and attached itself to the Ice Devil, sure it would regain form once the Ice Devil won.

But the boy had to interfere again. The maker and the glint managed to get on either side of the Ice Devil, and now were using the obsidian mirrors to send it back to the Other Darkness. The two mirror quarters snapped together, pulling the Ice Devil, and the Old Darkness into the black void.

As they traveled through the darkness the Old Darkness felt rage seize it. It had been waiting so long for this day, trapped in the London Stone, only to be defeated by a boy maker, and a glint! It was then that it felt a slight tug. It was so slight that he almost didn't know it was there.

It was then it made a snap decision. It decided it'd rather go to wherever this tug took it, then back to the Other Darkness. So it followed the tug, and left the Ice Devil to continue on it's way back to that place.

-

Luna let out a sad sigh. She stood in front of her obsidian mirror. There was another behind her. Celestia always said that she had a weird taste, but Luna disagreed. She stared at her reflection in the midnight black mirror, and let out another sad sigh. "Why does nopony take notice of my night?" she wondered.

"I know. They are quite beautiful." said a voice. Luna's head quickly whipped around, looking for the source of the voice only to find nopony was there. She turned back to the mirror, thinking it was a trick. That was when she noticed something weird. A section of the mirror seemed darker than the other spots.

It was like this spot didn't absorb light, instead destroyed it. It was then the voice spoke again, "You work so hard on your nights, and yet they are not appreciated."

"Who are you?!" she asked quickly.

"I am someone who understands." the voice said. It was then that she realized that the voice was not coming from anywhere in the room, instead it was inside her mind.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I understand how you feel." the voice said again, "You are not appreciated, even though you should be." Luna couldn't help, but finding herself agreeing with the voice.

"I know. Everypony just seems to sleep through the nights I work so hard to make." she said.

"Well I can help them appreciate you." the voice said in a tone that Luna was unable to resist.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"First I'll need some power." the voice told her.

"So you want me to give you some of my power?" she asked it, confused.

"No. I want to be you." it said. Suddenly a dark tendril shot out of the mirror, and wrapped itself around Luna's horn. Luna tried to resist, but it was already too late. The Old Darkness had taken over her body. She was now taller with a jet black coat, and a mane that looked like the night sky.

She opened her green, piercing draconian eyes, and spoke, "We are Nightmare Moon."

That was 1000 years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Eddie and George were walking home from school. It was just another day for them. It had been a year since they stopped the Walker, and the Darkness. Little did they know what was in store for them. Suddenly they heard someone shout their names, "George! Eddie!

They quickly turned around to find the Gunner running towards them with Spout flying right above. "Hey guys!" he called out, "What's up?"

"Eigengang! Gag! Gag Eigengang!" Spout said.

"Yes. This is really bad." agreed the Gunner. George's smile fell. Apparently whatever it was was really bad.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's the Walker's statue! It's gone!" the Gunner exclaimed. Suddenly their hearts skipped a beat. If the Walker was free who knew what kind of horrible things could happen. They barely survived the last time.

"I think I might now where he is." said George, "Let's head over to the London Stone quick!" With that he hoped up, and Spout grabbed him. The Gunner hoisted Eddie aloft, and started running after them.

"Hey put me down. I can walk myself you know." she protested.

"It's faster this way." he said. She couldn't argue with that. Especially when time was of the essence. She knew just how dangerous the walker could be. In a few minutes they reached the stone to find their worst nightmare. The cage that once surrounded the stone was gone, and the Walker was lining up two quarters of a black mirror.

"How did he get those?!" wondered Eddie.

"It doesn't matter. We gotta stop him." said the Gunner as they ran towards him. It was then that it happened. A jet black sphere of darkness shot out, engulfing all four of them along with the Walker and the London Stone. Suddenly they were falling through a dark void.

George was unable to see any of the others. In fact he wasn't able to see anything. After what seemed like an eternity he felt a small tug. Soon, though, it became harder. Finally there was a bright flash of light, and he landed on the ground. It was dark once more, but not as much as before.

Now he was able to see. He saw Eddie, the Gunner, and Spout. The bad part was that he also saw the Walker, and the London Stone. It was then that the stone started to crack. It was a small crack at first, but then it grew bigger, and ran all the way down the middle.

"NO!" shouted George. But it was too late. The Stone gave in, and broke in the middle. It was then that a great darkness came gushing out. It headed straight towards the closet thing, which was the Walker. It entered him, and suddenly he started writhing in agony.

This only lasted for a minute, then there was a dark energy surge. The Walker pulled himself up. He looked different now. He was shrouded in darkness, and looked more malevolent than ever. The weirdest thing, though, was that his eyes became like that of a snake's.

He looked down at his own body in amazement. Then he started laughing. More so a cackle actually. It was one Eddie knew well. One that chilled her to the bone. "Amazing." he said, "So much power!" He then stared towards them with what was once a blinded eye, but was now healed. "I will come after you." he said in a chilling tone, "You will die soon, but not now."

With that he just turned and left. Well left wasn't quite the right word. He just disappeared, leaving two stunned statues, and two scared humans behind.

-

The energy wave didn't only affect George and the others. Someone else felt it too. Somepony else. Luna quickly jolted from her position on her balcony when she felt the energy. It was immense strong. Even stronger than Discords, and filled with malevolence.

She knew exactly what this power was, but it was even stronger than before. So much so that not even her own magic compared to it. It was the energy of Nightmare Moon. She was very scared. Her horn lit up, and she teleported to her sister's room to find Celestia sitting in bed, wide awake.

"Thou has felt it too?" she asked.

"Yes, Luna, I have." Celestia said, "And I never hoped I would again."

"What shall we do?" Luna questioned her sister.

"The only thing we can do. We must go and find the source." Celestia told her.


End file.
